transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shockwave
Shockwave was a Decepticon assassin under Megatron's command who partook in the Battle of Chicago along side his pet the driller who was finally killed by Optimus prime. His form was later used to make the KSI drones dubbed "Two-Heads", though it is unclear as to whether or not one of them was actually Shockwave. Biograpghy ''Operation: Firestorm'' Though not physcially seen, a news paper with a picture of Shockwave was seen while Skids and Mudflap battled Devastator. ''Chernobyl attack Shockwave and his Driller were sent to Chernobyl to "retrieve" a fuel rod from the Ark but his Driller was attacked by NEST soldiers lead by Optimus Prime and Col. William Lennox, who cut off the fuel rod from the Driller. Shockwave then made his presense known to Optimus before retreating leaving Optimus very worried to see Shockwave on Earth. ''Battle of Chicago '' When Megatron and Sentinel Prime invaded Chicago, Shockwave and his Driller partook in the invasion and scured the city. When the Autobots and several human allies stormed Chicago Shockwave emerges from the Driller and began hunting them, and was soon fired on by the Wreckers but they soon left as Shockwave failed to see Wheelie and Brains left behind. Later Shockwave found Sam, Carly, Epps and several NEST soldiers hiding in a building and sent his Driller to kill them but it was destroyed by Optimus, which enraged Shockwave who fired on Optimus and trapping him in some cables above a building. Later Shockwave met with Barricade and several troops following soundwave death and guarded Sentinel as his plan near completion, but they were ambushed by Lennox's team and eventually the other Autobots and Shockwave was badly damaged and lost his eye. Optimus eventually returned and stormed through the Decepticons and engages Shockwave punching through his chest before tearing out his eye killing the blood thirsty assassin and he used his cannon to take down Sentinel's Space Bridge control pillar. ''KSI Reconstruction '' Shockwave's remains were harnessed by KSI and used to create several man-operated Transformers dubbed "Two-Heads", as these drones had two heads resembling Shockwave's. At least three of them were created but only two of them were seen destroyed, leaving the last one's fate unclear. Death Killed by *NEST ''(Caused) *Wreckers (Caused) *Optimus Prime *Ironhide(Caused) Physical Appearance / Abilities Shockwave was a very large Decepticon whose robot mode towered even over Optimus and Megatron, and was mostly a silver-purple colour. Shockwave had a large cannon mounted to his right arm and a blade to his left arm, but his most unique feature was his single optic. It's unknown was his alternate form was but the toyline deptics him as a tank. Personality Shockwave was a very quiet and obediant soldier whose carried out Megatron's will to the letter, and did not hesitate to engage even when badly wounded. He also seemed to care a bit for his Driller pet as he was highly enraged at Optimus for killing it. Appearances *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (referenced) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Transformers: Age of Extinction ''(as Two-Heads) Gallery Trivia *Antes del lanzamiento de Dark of the Moon, Shockwave fue promovido como el principal antagonista de la película, incluso en la apertura de la película, para cubrir la sorpresa de la traición de Sentinel Prime . *In most media Shockwave is depicted as being a scientist ruled completely by logic, and is arguably Megatron's most loyal follower. He is also arguably stronger than Megatron who has been depicted taking on and killing several Autobots alone. *Despite Shockwave's fan following, this version has been met with almost total universal backlash due to his weak protrayal, limited screen time, anti-climactic showdown and lack of vocal lines. Many have assumed that despite director's interviews to make him a fearsome foe for Optimus, Shockwave was created souly to cover Sentinel's betrayal. * It has been implied that since Megatron survived and transfered his mind into Galvatron, he could have also done the same with Shockwave and transfered his mind into one of the Two-Heads. *Shockwave's only line in Dark of the Moon was "Optimus!". *in the last knight is very similar to nitro zeus Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers: Dark of the Moon Characters Category:Decepticon Leaders Category:Deceased